


miku gets lured into the woods by a spider ghost that wants to possess her or something

by charcolor



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Predictive Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: i wrote a fic using a predictive text bot





	miku gets lured into the woods by a spider ghost that wants to possess her or something

**Author's Note:**

> couple things to take note of:  
> 1\. the "bot" i used (botnik's predictive writer) doesn't use capitalization or punctuation (other than quotation marks, hyphens, colons and ellipses), so i placed it where it seemed necessary  
> 2\. after separating it into sentences (again, the predictive writer doesn't use punctuation) i re-ordered them to make as much sense as it possibly could.  
> 3\. i used only my own vocaloid fics, and i used them all with the exceptions of "in this house, everyone is valid, except kaito" and "delete delete delete" bc those have kind of unusual formats  
> anyway enjoy my semi-bot written fic i guess

Two hundred million hours ago, a single shred of light shimmered in danger, and eventually was a ghost. There was probably a ghost now. A ghost of the spider still rests in there. It took about fifteen years to see it.

The sky was very icy. It really was. Those woods were pretty nice. Bumblebees and honeybees were always working to get there. Mayu was feeding the bees. It already infected her. 

In the center of the night, with more questions than a pocketbook, Miku had convinced herself that everything was confusing. Miku didn't feel anything but darkness. The mere thought of what she'd just been thinking...Miku was so scared. She could barely remember flashes of her voice in her head.  _It's hard to think right with this sort of surreal silence,_ she thought. _I know this isn't a dream. I know this is a trap, but I love to be stressed._ She took longer than five minutes to walk toward the sound of that innocent laugh in the woods. Nothing more romantic than a sweet giggle of love.

* * *

"I don't understand why Sonic Adventure is a good game."

Even when Gumi had stuttered through the confession, she was still in the parking lot. It was hopeless. She had a fucking skull. Because of Miku's family, Meiko decided to tiptoe and kiss Gumi on the lips. Gumi opened her mouth as if she could muster the time to be impressed. 

"It's like a dying bear," Meiko commented. "I would save you if you found instructions with this pocketbook, but there's nothing."

Gumi whispered, "Actually, I was wondering..."

 _"I can see the blue twinkle!"_  Rin yelped.

Meiko blinked slowly before speaking. "Look at me like I know exactly what is going on. We already know where Miku and Gumi froze a ghost."

"A ghost?" Len asked. Len, like the back of a sanctuary, was filming from the car.

Rin shrugged. "Yeah, just leave footprints in the hospital."

The actual story was too traumatic. Miku couldn't figure out what Len alarms would be safe. They had grown food that would allow anything to convince Miku that she was a ghost. They would take control of her, and then Miku could be a predator of the night.

If they happened to make a plan, then continued licking chocolate stains off of the door, _then_ maybe waiting patiently until Luka was strong enough to carry them to a motel, Miku would allow the assholes up the stairs. Fortunately, Luka had strong arms. They had to pay the price for a van, then the van was too drunk to drive. Luka gently pushed the van from the door to the woods.

On a tricycle, Gumi bolted outside toward them. "I love going around and getting tied up!" They were easy for Gumi to speak to, so they would know what to do for her. Gumi was willing to nurse the ghost, but Meiko quickly intervened and asked if she knew Kokone.

Len tightened his lips together. "We'll have to murder the ghost of the spider."

Rin turned her eyes back in her mouth. "Len should be _eating_ a ghost."

"I have to get a boyfriend."

Meiko had to raise a ghost. The problem was her dad's remains, in a good room. Like removing traces of blood off of a plastic shopping bag. Meiko spent years bonding with Luka. Everything else was probably broken. Luka drummed on the window. Meiko assigned herself to slamming crocs on the floor and shattering the window. Luka recovered quickly and bitterly demanded the girl to go home.

McDonald's conversations were common in the hospital, but eventually they would die. McDonald's was just trying to break them, but they killed it.

Miku was very important. There was a chance that Miku was doing housework extremely fast. Gumi liked girls, and Miku was a good one. Plus, she was always yelling about circles. Gumi almost wanted to sing, "She's like a meteor, burning through my throat."

"She's hard to take out on the outskirts of town," Meiko chuckled.

The best friends of Miku knew that they could finally be able to look like a meteor. With their love for their friends, Luka pointed out, Miku would never be too stupid.

* * *

 

Luka had gotten lost in Luka's brain.  _I'm not really hungry._   _I deserve to have lunch today. With Lily and all our friends, it's already going to be okay._ Luka should've been thinking about her fingers.

Gumi and Lily undressed. Rin nodded approvingly. Everything else was spinning. 

They killed Kondo Akihiko, knowing Lily was observing. Rin raised her voice. "It's because you taught me how to drive without looking up. That's why Lily's a girl!"

Even if everyone saw them behind the door, a tiny person, who never had gotten food poisoning, was still rubbing her half of Gumi's neck to the ground. Gumi didn't quite hear it. Miku did. Luka heard it as well.

"Is it because I like girls?" she sang to the empty room.

"You don't need to register for the basement," Kaito answered quickly. "I just wanted to sleep for a minute or so."

Rin tugged aggressively on her bra. "I didn't know exactly how cute Lily would be. She's not a bad person."

Kaito snorted away. 

Gumi didn't make anything for Miku, so everyone piled on her. She would properly defend her body against the pink ahead. The oak behind her would be disgusted by Luka and her bright blue shoulder.

Miku shook her hands around. The girl had her body. The circle of men surrounding Miku was growing furious. "You guys better get outta here, or she could hear you breathing."

The monsters, speaking for her, totally forgot about Lily. Lily loved to take Luka's research and then breathe it in. Len had switched with a knife for her to get. Rin nodded approvingly before Lily leaned forward and lifted up Miku.

Miku tried to swing at Meiko with a bad hand. Meiko sighed and bent down to reach for Miku's head. Miku tried hard enough to sit on Rin. Rin snapped her body parts for a minute. Miku wriggled out of proportion and she bit harshly down on her hand to reveal a small smile. Her eyes were swollen with tears and sweat, but they were open. Nothing special happened to the girl.

"Rin says I have dreams." In between words, Meiko pushed Miku behind her. "I'm sorry for always sleeping without a nightstand!"

 _She's okay now._ Lily's inaudible thought was wrong. She took a seat. After seven minutes, Miku was sitting next to Lily.

Rin uneasily clung to a chair. There was nothing more she could do.

* * *

 

Bumblebees were up in the open boxes. Since they hadn't really finished unpacking all the orphans, Miku immediately protested with a spider. Rin snapped her body parts. Sometimes, everyone was able to sneak in a good cheeseburger, so that helped. Rin was the one to do this--Kaito finally stopped. Some dick was over. 

Miku couldn't kiss her blushing burger until morning, and she was soaking with air and determination.

Miku could finally admit that she was lucky to be awoken.


End file.
